


I'm Here For You

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz owes Skyfire more than he'll ever be able to repay, but that won't stop him from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Skyfire drabble for anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: End War, shortly before the founding of the Cybertronian city of Metroplex on Earth

Skyfire stared over the endless desert before him. It was so alike the ice and yet so different. The heat made his frame uneasy. He’d become so used to the ice.

He put a hand over his chestplate at an all too familiar burst of pain. His optics flickered.

“How ya doin’ big guy?”

Skyfire jerked in surprise and turned his helm. He hadn’t been aware of Jazz’s approach. He offered the smaller mech a smile.

“As well as can be expected, Jazz. Thank you.”

“Mmhmm,” Jazz purred, “you don’t gotta lie to me, yanno.”

Jazz looked up as he came to stand beside Skyfire. The much larger mech vented loudly for a klik before nodding.

“I miss him.” He turned baby blue optics to Jazz. “In spite of everything, in spite of what I’ve told myself needs to happen. I miss him so much it hurts.”

Jazz reached up to put a hand on Skyfire’s wrist.

“I wish I could tell you the pain will stop, but I can’t make that promise. I even wish I could tell you Starscream will come to his senses… But I can’t do that either.”

“I know the Starscream I knew is still in there. He’s just… Buried under so many years of…”

“Megatron?”

Skyfire nodded slowly. Jazz let the silence linger for a moment.

“Whatever happens, Skyfire, I’m here for ya. Whether that means helping you through bond shattering, kidnaping Starscream ourselves, or watching you join the Decepticons again… I’m here.” Jazz tilted his helm to look up, smiling brightly.

“Thanks Jazz.” Skyfire offered his friend a genuine, if not tired, smile.


End file.
